


Without Preamble

by carnationsandrobots



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandrobots/pseuds/carnationsandrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aya proposes to Razer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Preamble

“Razer,” Aya says one day, “my files indicate that it was common in your culture for two people to participate a ceremony that involves making a mutual promise of lifelong fidelity after being involved in a romantic relationship for 3 to 5 years if said relationship consistently brought happiness to both parties involved.

“Although it is difficult to pinpoint the exact moment at which our friendship could decisively be categorized as romantic, my most conservative estimates indicate that we have been in such a relationship for 4.27 years. Furthermore, analysis of my memory banks indicates that you became 23.8 percent more likely to smile after our relationship began and I myself can affirm that our relationship brings me happiness. As such, I was wondering if you would be willing to marry me, partially because I believe that my participation in this ‘marriage’ ceremony would allow me to better understand your culture and partially because I like the idea of us making this promise of lifelong fidelity.”

(Although Razer is slightly thrown by Aya’s rather abrupt marriage proposal, it really goes without saying that his answer is yes.)


End file.
